


【SD】La pluie

by Duole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25855735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duole/pseuds/Duole
Summary: *S8背景*私设很多 时间线混乱他们从未离开过彼此身边，他们的灵魂相距那么远。微megstiel。
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	【SD】La pluie

-

在一切都尘埃落定之后，迪恩找了家还不错的旅店暂为歇脚。床单和浴室都算得上干净，四周贴着墨绿色的墙纸，即使在灯光下也能把房间衬得很暗，新泽西的雨季即将到来，灰蒙蒙的阴云笼罩在小镇上空，店里没什么其他客人，而这正是他们需要的，一场无人打扰的休假，一次长久的睡眠，他们需要这些东西来放空自己的脑子，最近发生了太多的事。迪恩把行李扔到床上，一面从包里拿出衣服一面想着，这或许不是一个好主意，但那又怎样？他们真的很累了，就让大雨落到那些倒霉蛋的头顶去吧，他不在乎。

山姆被他打发去买晚餐，迪恩不让他开停在门口的英帕拉，所以当他回来时上半身几乎全湿透了，雨水顺着山姆长而弯曲的发梢和袖口往下淌，滴到他左手拎着的半打啤酒上，很快在脚底汇聚成一条浅浅的河流，迪恩侧身让他进门，接过了他手里的东西，他的右手抱着一纸袋的生菜卷饼与核桃派，袋底已经微微泡皱，洇出大片深褐色的水痕，迪恩只消看一眼就知道不能吃了，但山姆还是坚持把它们带回来。

“……我不知道会下雨，抱歉兄弟，去洗个澡吧。”

山姆应了一声，从床上拿走了自己的衬衣和裤子，浴室里响起水声，迪恩把啤酒摆到房间里的小桌子上，用刀切开没被雨水彻底浸软的食物，他打开电视机，拨弄了一会儿遥控器，在几个收费频道之间来回切换着，目光却没有真实的落在上边，节目很无聊，他不知道自己究竟想看什么。水声停止的时候，迪恩关掉了电视。

“嘿，乔迪刚才打电话过来了，想知道我们一切都好。”

“当然了，乔迪，”，迪恩微笑着摇摇头，他就着罐子喝了一口啤酒，几滴白沫粘在他的唇角，“永远在为他人操心的小镇警长，上帝知道我有多爱她。”，山姆也笑了，他擦干头发坐到沙发上，接住迪恩扔过来的啤酒。

“祝一切都好。”

迪恩冲他举起啤酒罐，尽管里面已经所剩无几，他还是作出豪饮的样子，仰头把它们全喝了下去。山姆看着他，没有动，也没有说话，这使迪恩的祝酒词像是被扔进黑夜里，并没有得到回音，但迪恩毫不在意，他伸手去够另一罐啤酒，“啪”地扯开拉环，自顾自享受起了晚餐，然后是再一罐啤酒、再一罐。

山姆只是冷眼看着，过了一会儿，他站起身，不容拒绝地从迪恩的手里拿走已再度空空如也的易拉罐，锡制拉环被迪恩丢进里面，摇起来叮里哐啷惊人的响，这是迪恩的小习惯，山姆一直都不喜欢这个声音，他觉得这就像是某种催命的铃铛——如果他的哥哥还要再这样继续喝下去的话。

“你会死于肝硬化，迪恩。”

迪恩松开手，轻松地笑了，他的面色如常，甚至没有泛出一丝红色，但山姆知道——迪恩在一些地方很像爸爸，他们从早到晚身上都揣着酒瓶，约翰从不管教孩子们的生活习惯，只要不惹祸，他就不会出言阻止。迪恩还没成年的时候就已经能够喝倒一帮老猎人，这很不错，但山姆知道，山姆知道迪恩不是没有喝醉。他打十三岁起就能看出迪恩是否真的喝醉了，迪恩当然会喝醉，只是他从不表现出来。

山姆盯着迪恩的笑容，那甚至不是一个真正的笑容，就像一块啤酒的白沫黏在迪恩脸上。

“而你要装作你在乎吗？”，迪恩问，他用手背抹了抹嘴唇，不再看着山姆，“别说你关心我，萨米，我们都知道这不是真的。”

“我确实关心你。”，山姆短暂地闭上眼睛，喉结上下动了动。

“随便吧，”迪恩摆摆手，起身从山姆身边挤过去，“如果你不介意，你老哥现在想去睡一会儿。”，他走到靠近浴室的那张床边，背对着山姆躺下了。

这不是一个好主意。在迪恩入睡前，这句话突然出现在他的脑海里，现在他相信了，他能感受到一束目光正刺痛着他的后背，但雨总归是要下的。

“迪恩！迪恩！！你还好吗？清醒一点！！”

他听见声音，随后是脸颊被拍打的感觉，迪恩费力睁开眼，又不得不急促地闭上，一道强烈的白光在他眼前炸开，像是有人在他脑子里放了烟花，视线里的一切都是模糊的，有湿热的液体隐约划过眼皮上方，在视角边缘留下猩红的痕迹，迪恩觉得浑身都不太对劲，他的锁骨、肩膀，他的肋侧和双腿，迪恩花了一点时间去感应它们，无果，他的四肢不是他的四肢，他的思维如同被嫁接在一截沉重的木桩之上。那声音还在继续，于是迪恩奋力低下头。他看见自己的身体。

他年轻的、陌生的，伤痕累累的身体。

“醒醒！嘿！迪恩，看着我！我在这儿呢！你不会有事的，好吗？”

白光消失了，取而代之的是他弟弟那张看上去万分紧张的脸，山姆收起手电筒，他不敢去摇晃迪恩的肩膀，那里有一道长长的裂口，一直蜿蜒到胸前，大股大股暗稠的血从其中汩汩涌出，把衣服染成黏腻的红褐色，山姆脱下自己的衬衫替他按着，很奇怪，迪恩想，这不痛，如果这些血是他的，如果是他受伤了，他应该会感到疼痛，不是吗？

这一切是他妈的怎么回事？迪恩想大声地问，脱口而出的却是。

“爸去哪儿了？”

他的嗓子像一台报废的鼓风机，声音沙哑得连他自己也吓了一跳，山姆骤地松了口气，用另一只手擦了擦额头滴进眼里的汗珠，“爸去追另外两个往洞口跑的狼人了，剩下的都跑了，但我们不能留在这儿，它们随时有可能回来。”

记忆如海水一般倒灌回迪恩的大脑，他想起他们此时在哪儿。三天前，爸收到其他猎人的求助，内华达瑞欧一周以内已经有四个孩子失踪了，初步猜测是一窝在西部逃窜的法国狼人干的，不清楚具体的数量，但它们已经杀害了三户农民家的长子，于是约翰带上迪恩准备前去解决，山姆吵着要跟他们一起去，尽管迪恩极力反对，约翰还是同意了。

“时刻跟在我身后，听到了吗？要是敢乱跑我就再也不给你买那个难吃的要死的鲜蔬饼干了。”

狼人在觅食后回巢，他们埋伏了一天一夜才行动，可山洞里的狼人远比他们想象的要多，几个刚分化的狼人看起来才十三四岁，这就能解释那些失踪的孩子们去哪儿了，约翰把山姆丢给他之后迅速和那些大块头的狼人厮打在一起，迪恩紧紧护着山姆，他的手心全是汗，照理说打死几只比他还瘦小的狼人对迪恩来讲绝不是问题，怪物就是怪物，何况他们新生的獠牙上还沾着人类心脏的鲜血，迪恩早就是个成熟的猎人了，他不应当犹豫。

上帝，它们的年纪就和他的萨米一样，有一些甚至不比山姆要高，几双发光的绿眼睛布满了血丝，半张脸上都是干涸的血——但它们也曾是人类的孩子。

他晚一秒扣下扳机，就被身后不知道几时偷偷藏进阴影里的狼人猛地扑倒了，迪恩仰面重重摔在地上，只来得及一把推开山姆，“跑！山姆！跑！”，他竭力大喊着，用手臂挡住狼人尖锐的利爪，但新生的狼人更加强悍、更加嗜血，即使它们的身形只到迪恩的胸膛，那纤细的胳膊也能在猛然间隆起一块块肌肉，迸发出超乎凡人的力量，迪恩蹬着腿，明白自己即将筋疲力尽了，约翰不在这里，他看不见他的父亲，他快要死了但他的父亲不在这儿。迪恩闭上眼，他能感到一阵滚烫而腥臭的吐息在他鼻尖上方萦绕着，耳边传来不似孩童的、野兽般的吼声，狼人用力扬起手掌，紧接着是由他自己声带发出的，破碎的惨叫。

最后是一声枪响。

新生的狼人从他的身上轰然倒下，刀子一样锋利的指甲还深深嵌在他的皮肉里，越过它被银弹打穿的头颅，迪恩看见山姆颤抖地、举着枪的模样，他的弟弟跪在地上，双手死死握着他刚才甩出去的手枪，脸颊缺氧似的苍白如纸。我说过了，别这样拿枪，后坐力会害你脱臼。迪恩想笑一笑，开口告诉他的弟弟，你应该跑的。他在张口之前就晕过去了。

山姆慢慢把他的胳膊架到自己脖子上，迪恩弓着腰试图站起来，他依然难以控制好自己的身体，像个断了线的滑稽木偶，山姆说那是因为他在挣扎的时候把韧带拉伤了，男孩小心翼翼地搀扶着迪恩，一只手从后面轻轻搂住迪恩的腰侧，仿佛他架着的不是一个将近一米八的少年，而是一把行之将朽的老骨头，或者一个弱不禁风的小姑娘，迪恩这会儿还有工夫漫无天际的瞎想，潮湿腐烂的泥土混杂着不知道是什么生物留下的臭肉在他们脚下吱呀作响，散发出令人作呕的气味，山洞里很黑，山姆拿着手电筒一边摸索一边前进，迪恩则注意听着四周有没有异常的响动——他不能犯两次相同的错误。

“听着，萨米，我很抱歉。”

“闭嘴。”

山姆不让他说完，他偏过头看了他一眼，清澈的湖绿色眼眸中透出恼怒和担忧。你不能这样瞪着我，我可是你大哥，迪恩闭上嘴忿忿地想，他的弟弟长得太快了，以至于他都能看见自己“英勇无畏”的大哥形象在山姆眼里逐渐消逝，继而转变成叛逆期男孩的抱怨和自作主张。但说回来，一个合格的大哥也不应该像刚才那样，老天，迪恩痛苦地发觉到自己犯了多大的错误，他本该把全部精力都用在保护山姆身上，而不是什么他妈的一时心软，他大意的后果就是把自己的弟弟留给一群有着尖牙利齿的狼人，然后一个人不负责任地去死，老天，他做了什么？

迪恩想捂住脸，然而他一点儿也抬不起自己的手，不仅如此，很快，他连双腿都失去了知觉，像是灌了铅，山姆还在努力拖着他往前走，让这几乎变成了一种单方面的角力，山姆属于十四岁男孩的，刚刚开始抽条的瘦长身躯实在不够壮实到能拖动一个将近一百六十磅的少年走出弯曲的洞穴，但山姆坚持如此，哪怕每一步都使他用力到咬牙切齿，气喘吁吁。他坚持如此。

“放下我吧。”，迪恩轻声说。

山姆都不愿意回答他，他又在用那种眼神瞪着迪恩了，但迪恩还是接着说下去。

“放下我，去找到爸爸，然后回来接我。”

“听话，萨米，这样我们两个都走不出去。”

山姆停下了，他看上去像是想说些什么，最终没有开口。

“你确定要这样吗？”，山姆把迪恩扶到洞穴的边缘，挑了一处平整的地方让迪恩背靠着石壁坐下，犹豫地盯着他的双眼发问，他还紧紧抓着迪恩血淋淋的衣服，迪恩点点头，努力把手覆在山姆的手上拍了拍，“快点去，一定要小心。”

“你也是。别死在这儿了，”，山姆忧心忡忡地说，“我们很快就会回来的，撑着点。”

迪恩一直到听不见山姆的脚步声后才呼出口气，他开始等待，头顶某处山洞的缝隙中有水滴落，缓慢而有规律地砸在地上，在寂静的黑暗中震耳欲聋，如同一道永远也止不住血的伤口，这给了迪恩一种自己将要死于漫长的失血而亡的错觉，他试着挪动自己的腿，但它们就像两根硬邦邦的烂木棍，啊哈，我变成海盗了，迪恩想，这并不好笑，萨米说的没错，他的笑话从来都很烂，现在连他自己都不买账了。

在全然的孤寂中，时间的定义很快就被模糊了，迪恩不再能分辨出一秒和一分钟的差距，只能靠着在心里数着水滴坠下的声音来判断山姆离开了多久，他在百无聊赖间忽然想起那个鸟儿在金刚石山上磨嘴壳儿的故事，那还是很多年前山姆告诉他的，登在他花了二十五美分给山姆买的一本儿童刊物的封底上。

“迪恩，你知道永恒是多久吗？”

小小的萨米用他小小的手指在迪恩眼前晃着，想要吸引他哥哥的注意。迪恩正在练习给双管猎枪装盐弹，爸爸说他换弹的速度还不够快，迪恩在掰开枪管的空隙间瞥了一眼山姆，没有停下手里的活计，他思考了一会儿，决定诚实地回答。

“我不知道。”

这显然是山姆想要的答案，他稚嫩的小脸刹那间绽放出神秘兮兮又有些得意的笑容，这种表情在山姆这个岁数的孩子脸上很常见，在山姆脸上却不，他的弟弟总是有着不符合年纪的忧郁，有时候迪恩会想尽办法逗他笑，但山姆只是撇撇嘴，问他爸爸今晚是否能回来。

迪恩好奇地放下枪，耐心听山姆讲完了那个关于永恒的故事。

“……当那座山终于被磨平的时候，永恒才过去了它的第一秒。”

山姆郑重地给故事结了尾。

“所以那些小鸟为什么没事要去这么远的山上磨嘴壳儿？用普通的石头不行吗？”，迪恩皱着眉头发表了他的疑问。

“迪恩！！”，山姆气愤地冲他大喊，用一种“我就知道”的表情狠狠甩了迪恩一脸，转身要走。

“嘿，嘿！萨米！”，迪恩憋笑的声音在他背后响起，“我不是这个意思，抱歉。”

“想听听我的答案吗？”，他冲山姆眨了眨眼，“别管什么破鸟了。”

“你、我，还有老爸，我们三个待在一起，那才叫永恒呢。”

现在看来，那只天杀的破鸟可能真的存在，也许此时此刻正在天上对着某座遥远而庞大的钻石山扇动翅膀。它肯定饿死在半路上了，迪恩绝望地想，不然没法解释为什么他觉得自己已经在这里度过了好几年，山姆离开时的脚步声却还在耳边。

他不会回来了，是不是？

当迪恩意识到一点时，他感到出乎意料的平静，仿佛他一直以来都知道山姆和爸爸不会再回来接他了，只是有一小部分的迪恩·温彻斯特还抱有荒诞的希望，使劲压抑着不让这个念头出现而已，现在他再也不能欺骗自己，他必须面对事实。

事实是，不会再有人回来找他，他被抛下了。

不远处响起轻微的、陌生的动静，迪恩终于发觉那些脚步声不是源于他的幻觉，一瞬间警觉地按住后腰，枪不在那里，但就算枪在那儿，他也不确定自己是否还能瞄准对方，精确地扣下扳机。他不能这么做，更重要的是，他不想这么做。

“迪恩？你在做什么？我们不是应该去找卡西迪奥吗？”

是本尼。他认识的那个吸血鬼站在他的面前，黑乎乎的、血迹斑斑的脸被火把照亮，他对着迪恩说话，嘴巴反复开合着，迪恩却一个字也听不见。所有的疼痛都回来了，迪恩像是突然之间被烈火吞噬，喉舌反出生铁的腥甜，冰冷潮湿的地面张开嘴露出深渊之下冒着热气的硫磺池，他的每一吋皮肤都叫嚣着无法忍受的痛苦。

“迪恩，我们失败了。”，本尼的眼神变得哀伤又柔和，“没有人能离开这里。”

迪恩大汗淋漓地惊醒，雨已经停了，山姆不在房间里，窗外仍是灰白的阴天。他按开手机，时间显示着下午一点，消息框里有两条未查看的短信留言，来自山姆。

[我到附近去转转，你睡得很熟，我不想叫醒你。]

[午饭在桌上。]

迪恩放下手机，翻了个身，直视着天花板上一条细细的裂缝，他的耳边又响起水滴落下的声音，那种疼痛始终滞留在他的身体里，没有随着梦境消散，他猜它永远也不会消散了。

_

卡西迪奥在星期四不约而至，山姆没能阻止迪恩讲出那个关于“准时”的烂玩笑，为此歉意地冲卡西迪奥笑笑，但卡西迪奥并不在意，山姆不知道是因为他没有听懂，还是因为他已经很少为自己不再是个天使而感到被冒犯了。他说自己要去宾夕法尼亚，有消息证明梅塔特隆曾去那里蛊惑过两个天使跟随于他，在去那儿之前，他想要顺道过来看看兄弟俩。迪恩先一步张开手臂拥抱他，然后再是山姆，卡西迪奥抬手在他背上拍了拍，这个动作让他更像个已经习惯在地上行走的人类。

“卡斯，你是怎么找到我们的？”

卡西迪奥坐在床沿，两只手绞在一起，“迪恩回来之后，你把我们三个人手机上的GPS都连接在一块儿了，记得吗？”

山姆的表情有些窘迫，他确实记得这事儿——他都不知道自己为什么要问这个问题，但这一直以来都是如此，几乎变成了某种他们和卡西迪奥之间的开场白。他，他们，他和迪恩。

“山姆只是以为你永远都搞不定手上那个小玩意儿而已。”，迪恩终于开口，带着笑意从窗外收回目光，不知怎么的，他总以为自己能看见一辆品味怪异的轿车停在门口，或许是二手的，但是至少得有一种“卡西迪奥”式的怪异。他什么都没看到，卡西迪奥是搭车来的，他的鞋底有一圈潮湿的泥渍。

“嘿，卡斯。最近怎么样？”

“很难说，”，卡西迪奥垂着眼，似乎真的在思考一样，“我学会了怎么建立Facebook的账号，还有拼字游戏的玩法，这是琳娜教我的，因为我总是拼不对“朝生暮死（ephemeral）”这个词。”

迪恩点点头，“很高兴你交到了朋友。”，他没有再多问，梅塔特隆已经被天堂收押，除了他之外没有人知道卡西迪奥的荣光在哪儿，在下一场末日来临前，这不过是另一个等待被解决的问题。

“山姆，迪恩，我想来看看你们，仅此而已。”，在山姆尽量隐晦的、探究的眼神里，卡西迪奥抬起脸，他的目光落在兄弟俩身上，一如既往，像是清澈的水流淌过他们的灵魂，空气诡异的安静下来，有那么一会儿，迪恩以为卡西迪奥就要看出什么异样了，但他很快又意识到，卡斯现在和他们一样——他再也不能一眼看穿一个灵魂。

事实上，当他们头一次处在同一高度的时候，迪恩发觉自己比以往更能看清他的朋友了，毕竟，人类从来都不用把手伸进一个人的身体里就能触碰到他的痛苦，这几乎算得上是某种上帝给予的可悲的本能。

迪恩快速地扭头看了一眼山姆，山姆倚坐在桌子的边缘上，脸上的担忧并不比他要少。

“发生什么了吗？卡斯？”，山姆轻轻地问，用他一贯谨慎而温和的语气，“你可以告诉我们的。”

“什么？不，没有。”，卡西迪奥一瞬间像只被吓到的猫一样瑟缩了一下肩膀，但很快又放松下来，他摇了摇头，眼里充满迷茫，迪恩对这种迷茫并不陌生，当卡西迪奥还是一个天使的时候，他就常常露出这种迷茫，然而那时卡西迪奥仍有种作为战士的坚毅，他会用自己的方法来解决问题，哪怕这个决定是错误的。

现在，迪恩只看见了一个打翻酱油瓶之后不知所措的孩子，蓝色的眼里充溢着迷惘和无助，他是来寻求帮助的，唯一的问题在于，他也不知道自己哪里出了错。

但他们不都是吗？

“……我不知道人类是怎么治疗失眠的，我差不多尝试过一切办法了，”，卡西迪奥最终叹了一口气，试图让语气听起来像是他们在聊什么无关紧要的事，“我想要去找女巫，如果她告诉我只要吞下紫水晶就能好好睡上八个小时，我会这么做的。”

我打赌双倍威士忌比那玩意儿有用，经验之谈。迪恩插口道，卡西迪奥无奈地摇头，“我要的是睡眠，不是宿醉，迪恩，我有一份工作要做。”

试过芳香疗法吗？山姆问，并且忽略迪恩写在脸上的嘲讽，我听人说天竺葵的效果不错。

他们都不说话了，从卡西迪奥的眼神可以看出天竺葵没有什么用处、或者薰衣草、或者威士忌。

这不是问题所在。

“我知道人会为失去的东西而感到空虚，我只是不明白它为什么来得这么晚。”，前天使突然开口。迪恩和山姆都盯着他，他们不确定自己是否知道卡西迪奥在说什么，尽管山姆隐隐能够猜到——他当时也在那儿。

这不是一个问题，因此没人回答。“我还以为你已经不再尝试做个诗人了。”，在短暂的沉默后，迪恩耸耸肩膀，从他们之间走开了，三个玻璃杯从电视柜底下被拿出来，每一个杯底都蒙着灰尘，迪恩低下头用自己的衬衫衣角仔仔细细地去擦拭，动作慢得像在擦一块金子。

“留下来吧。和我们待在一起，也许这会有些帮助呢？”，山姆的语气很恳切，但在内心深处，他很清楚这个提议会被拒绝，这个想法是自私的，迪恩也知道，他听见他兄弟无声的嗤笑，如同一根藏在枕头里的针，这让山姆有些恼怒，你不会比我做得更好了。他想，什么都没表现出来，当卡西迪奥微笑着谢过他的好意时，山姆脸上流露出意料之中的遗憾。

于是他们默契地不再谈起这个话题，迪恩的指腹在玻璃杯的边沿磨蹭着，他们开始喝酒，电视的声音开得很大，伴随着笑声，松饼被从桌上切开，塞进每个人的嘴里，山姆看着窗外，时不时附和着说几句，他们谈到往事，谈到鲍比的废车场小屋，那儿半夜总有耗子在地板底下乱窜，好几次，迪恩差点就在睡梦中用手枪打烂了鲍比的木地板。他们谈到卡西迪奥曾在酒吧里劝一个妓女从良。那个妞儿花了我不少钱，迪恩故作认真，卡斯，你什么时候发工资来着？

“闭嘴，迪恩。”，山姆做了个鬼脸，转而去安慰表情突然僵硬的卡西迪奥，“他不是认真的。”

“迪恩，山姆，我最好的朋友们。尽管表现得不幸吧，可你们总是幸运的，”，卡西迪奥把酒杯举得高高的，他没有穿他的风衣，因此白衬衫的前襟沾上了褐黄的酒液，但这又有什么关系？卡西迪奥没有多余的钱去干洗店，让这酒渍和袖口上淡粉的番茄汁与圆珠笔印子作伴吧，他再也不能挥挥手抹去它们了。

“总是。因为你们从未真正离开过彼此的身边。”

不是这样的。迪恩笑着点头，同样举起杯子，没有看向山姆的脸，他知道山姆也没有在看他，清脆的碰杯声响起，他们的眼神交汇在同一个点上。卡斯说的没错，温彻斯特总是很幸运，在经历过这么多以后，他们依然活生生地坐在这里，共享同一块松饼，这个世界上都不会有第二对兄弟像这样了。

但幸运和不幸从来都是可以同时发生在一个人身上的两回事。

他们不在彼此身边了。

当卡西迪奥要离开的时候，他已经看起来精神了很多，怀抱也变得有力，在旅馆的门檐下，他掏出地图让迪恩给他指条近些的路，山姆倚在门边看了他们一会儿，回屋拉上了窗帘。

“卡斯，”，迪恩沉下声，他伸手捏住卡西迪奥的肩膀，“如果有任何我和山姆帮得上忙的地方，一定要来找我们，好吗？”

“你现在是个人类了，卡斯，你可以表现脆弱，脆弱是被允许的。”，迪恩说。

卡西迪奥看着迪恩，蓝眼睛里闪过一丝困惑，然而他最终平静地笑了，那笑容几乎是不带恶意的讥讽。

那笑容在说，迪恩，你也是个人类。

“可怜的小子。”，送走卡西迪奥之后，迪恩开始收拾屋子，他把桌上的空酒瓶和纸巾堆在一起扔进垃圾桶，又用脚把地上的食物碎屑踢到看不见的地方，不管这会不会招来蚂蚁。

“迪恩，”，山姆好笑地纠正他，“卡斯的年纪比人类存在的历史都要长。”

“随便你怎么说，但卡斯成为人类的年纪不超过六个月”，迪恩耸耸肩，在山姆谴责的目光下泰然自若地用衣服抹干手掌。“这太奇怪了，我还是难以想象他真的会爱上她。”

“这太悲哀了，不是吗？”

山姆点点头，不愿意在这件事上多作评论，哪怕卡西迪奥是他们最重要的兄弟，放任自己的脑子去猜测他的感情生活还是让山姆觉得惴惴不安。他恍惚间想起卡西迪奥喝酒时垂下的双眼，睫毛痛苦地颤动，那是他最接近人类的时刻。

卡西迪奥喝醉了，他说，你们还来得及，一切都还来得及。

他说，我很想她。

那天晚上，在迪恩终于听够了磁带，把耳机扔到地上后，山姆走到他的身边坐下。那么久以来第一次提起那个女人。


End file.
